Rooi
By Piggyxl! ---- This OC belongs to Wild, Sky, and Sby. No touching. Appearance Rooi normally keeps their scales in shades of pink, red and green, a tribute to their former life. The exception to this being when they're on a mission, when they'll choose to "mimic" the colours of another tribe. Few victims will ever see them at all, but if they do, Rooi prefers to be unidentifiable. Just to add some confusion in a dragon's final moments. The only thing no victim could ever forget are their eyes. Flashing black eyes, sharp and deadly as the night itself. Several dragons have asked if they have NightWing blood, to which the answer is always a sly smile. No, Rooi is a RainWing through and through. but the more mystery that surrounds them, the better it is. After all, they'd hate to be seen as ordinary. A brown leather pouch is strapped across their thin chest, they're never without it. The leather is soft and supple with age, the straps stretched with use. Small glass bottles clink together occasionally, but for they most part there's silence. Rooi has padded their wares well, lest anything break while they're flying. Around their neck hangs an ancient timepiece, the type that needs to be wound every morning in order to work. Their crooked right horn bends almost alarmingly inwards. Whether they hatched with it or bent it in a childhood accident, no one knows. Not even Rooi themselves. When one has larger things to worry about, small details slip from memory. - leaf tattoo? Personality -dry, sarcastic sense of humor. -not very social -doesn't exactly like dragonets, but will give their life to defend innocents Rooi feels no regret for their actions. In another life, a happier one, they might. But the world is a cold place and you must be cold yourself to survive it. They learned at a young age that they only dragon watching their back was them. They are not bitter. Just a little disappointed, Rooi does not want to make friends. Those always seem to end up getting themselves killed. No, assassins work better alone. Anyone can betray you at any time. A twisted lesson well learnt. Backstory Rooi hatched in the spring, under the light of two moons. Their parents named them Cordyline at first, believing them to be female. But it didn't take long before Rooi decided they didn't feel female, and didn't like being called Cordyline, as they thought it sounded too girly. Eventually, they told their parents what they thought, but the two of them simply ignored Rooi and told them that too bad, they were calling them Cordyline, and they didn't care what they wanted. The worst part was that their parents purposely called them "she" and "her." One day, Rooi couldn't take it anymore. Their head began to fill with thoughts of what they could do to rid themselves of their parents. Unfortunately, their venom didn't work, but Rooi soon found out how to create both poisons and medicines from plants in the rain forest, due to their love of botany and impressive intelligence. One day, after much experimentation with rats and mice, they created a strong enough poison, and put some in their parent's tea, then offered it to them. Soon, their parents were dead, and they were officially a killer. They went on the run and renamed them self Rooi, a much more gender-neutral name. Over the course of a few years, they became an assassin, killing for anyone that would pay them. Abilities They know the names of every plant in the forest. They know which ones are deadly and which heal, which ones will leave a dragon paralyzed for days or weeks at a time. They are as deadly as the nightshade berries, and they know it. -makes poisons Weaknesses Their venom glands don't function, they have never been able to shoot venom. Their venom glands occasionally cause them pain. Trivia * They will appear in the the Role play Fan fiction The Empires Rebellion in the place of a RainWing assassin named Lei belonging to Cloud. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Collaborations Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Content (WildFireTheMudSkyWing) Category:Content (Skydream7) Category:Occupation (Scientist)